Proud Of You
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: "But what about Harry? He screwed up... do you think she'd be proud of him?" Garcia and Morgan watch the royal wedding together, but Garcia finds herself relating to the prince who's had his fair share of dissapointments. ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the wedding, or Kate/Will Just my imagination and a day home sick from school._

**Proud Of You**

"Oh my god! Look at her dress! It's so gorgeous..." Garcia swooned, practically jumping up and down on the bed. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her glasses almost falling off her face and her frog patterned pyjamas we're now rolled up, showing her socks that were tall enough to reach her knees.

Morgan chuckled and drew his eyes back to the television, watching as Kate walked up the steps outside the church. She truly was a vision in white, her smile was perfect, veil specifically placed to show off her figure. Everything about her was beautiful, and Derek found himself slightly jealous that William got to marry her and not himself.

"She does look amazing." He admitted, and Penelope grinned at him. They'd been talking about this all day, and she had promised him he would agree with her. She never let him down.

"You know, I don't think I'd want to marry a prince." She muttered, and leaned back against his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? I thought Penelope Garcia, god of all things technical would want a prince charming to sweep her off her feet." He said and put his hand on hers.

"I never said I don't want that, I just don't want to have to live up to thousands of people's standards. I gave up that a long time ago. And I like people to know the meaning of privacy...not that a bunch of profilers do." She explained, and he smiled. He knew what she meant.

They fell silent as Kate walked down the aisle, capturing every eye in the room. Morgan laughed inwardly as he saw Prince Harry turned around to spot her, and tell William 'Just wait till you see her.' The look on his face was funny, and Morgan found himself getting more caught up in this than he had thought possible.

Garcia sighed happily as they began to say their vows, and Morgan found himself subconsciously rubbing his hand on her arm, wondering how many people were watching this. Probably a third of the world. Reid would know, he's make sure to ask him tomorrow.

"There it is." Garcia said quietly, and pointed at the screen. At first he didn't know what was happening, but then he saw the empty chair, and Reid's previous comment came back to him. _They're reserving an empty seat for Diana._

The mood in the room was now sad in the early morning darkness. It was now almost 4 AM, and Penelope was obviously becoming tired. He sighed.

"I was at home in Chicago when she died. My sisters were crying." He muttered, and lost himself in the memory for a moment. It had been raining that day, somehow symbolizing her death. It wasn't as big of a deal in America, but still, everybody knew.

"Everybody loved Diana. The whole world was shaken when she died." Garcia told him. "I think its sweet they left her a seat. That's important to William."

"She'd be really proud of him." Morgan said. Suddenly Garcia was sitting up, and her face was worried in the light of the TV image.

"But what about Harry? He screwed up... do you think she'd be proud of him?" She asked him, and he paused for a minute. What was this about? Why did she care about Harry so much?

"Of course. He's her son, she'd be proud no matter what." He answered, still wondering why this was being asked of him. From what he knew about the royal family, Harry had been a wild child. He'd partied and somewhat dirtied his image as a prince. But so what?

"Yeah but... he never did anything she had wanted him to. And he got in so much trouble... how could she still be proud? He was supposed to live up to her expectations and... and he didn't." Penelope said quietly, and looked at her hands. Somewhere in his mind Derek noticed William put the ring on Kate's finger, but the wedding was forgotten between the two.

This wasn't about Prince Harry. No... this was about Penelope. She was talking about herself, and nobody else. But there was nothing for her to be ashamed of, she was perfect. She had made some mistakes, sure, but hell they all had.

"Baby Girl, Harry may have screwed up once in a while, but he made it out of it. And even if he hadn't, Diana would still be proud. He's her son, and no matter what he did, or how he could have possibly ever let her down, she'd still be proud. All parents are proud of their kids." He told her, and fought to remain formal.

She let a tear run down her cheek. "But he let her down so much..."

"Baby Girl," He said and pulled her into a tight hug. "We both know we aren't talking about Harry here. And you did _not _let your parents down. They would be so, so proud of you."

"But I got _arrested. _I hacked the FBI Derek! I've broken so many laws that even Reid can't keep track of them. I... I can't do anything right." She stuttered out into his chest, and he stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Penelope. You listen to me." He told her firmly in her ear. "You can't do anything more _right. _You save lives every day. You save people before they can get hurt, or raped, or killed. You do that. We wouldn't save anyone without you."

She just sniffed.

"And Garcia, I know you feel bad about hacking the FBI but if you hadn't, you wouldn't be in our lives. You wouldn't be in my life. And I wouldn't be okay without you, not for one day. You mean everything to this team, and I never really thanked you for getting arrested. If you hadn't... I never would have met my best friend." He whispered, tears coming to his own eyes. It was all true. Every word of it.

"Really?" A small squeak came from his now soaked shirt.

"You know it Baby Girl. And your parents? They are so, _so _proud of you. I promise." He told her and felt as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"You're kind of the best friend ever." She told him, and he chuckled while hugging he

"You too." He said, and they both turned their attention back towards the TV, where the two newly wed were walking back down the aisle, smiling from ear to ear.

Both looked like they knew something nobody else did, but Morgan found himself not really caring what it was. Instead he just turned the volume down, lay back further on his queen sized bad, and pulled his sleeping best friend closer to him.

Before he went to sleep, he whispered something in her ear.

"They're proud of you, Penelope Garcia."

**So? I was bored, sorry :p Review? Just a one shot, but I'm interested in possibly adding on, just showing the different ways each team member watched, and what emotions it brought to them, etc etc. :)**


End file.
